


记一次父慈子孝 兄友弟恭

by Helenaxxx



Category: DevilMayCry
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 03:09:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18956629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Helenaxxx/pseuds/Helenaxxx





	记一次父慈子孝 兄友弟恭

终于，Nero忍不住在Vergil的怀里哭了起来，就像他早已远去的童年里应该做的那样，在不知去往何处的时候寻求父亲的安慰。

他不应该哭的，尼禄知道，可他没有办法，可在接触到维吉尔身上的温度和气味时，就无法抑制地哭了起来。

是因为相似吗？

不，是因为不像。

在这个世界上，最接近他的地方，尼禄依旧得到了否定的答案。

 

但丁不知道这一幕会忽然发生。

他惊异地看着自己的哥哥，居然会容忍别人在他的怀里软弱地哭泣。维吉尔僵硬地站在那里，他的手慢慢地搭上了尼禄的后背，轻轻拍他。

但丁想笑。这对于维吉尔来说是多么勉强又尴尬，可似乎又给他怀里的尼禄莫大的安慰。他们两个站在那里，仿佛在演戏，可又……

可又应当如此。毕竟，尼禄是他的儿子。

但丁是觉得嫉妒吗？

也许是的，但也觉得欣慰。也许那个冷若冰霜的男人此刻也鼻子发酸，感慨万千。他也有着一半的人类血液。他曾经想摈弃的人性，正是来自他深爱的母亲。

 

他的人性是该有多美丽啊，让他怀里的人念念不忘至今。

但丁知道，也许经历过那一个半月的人都知道，而他们都不愿再提起。

 

所以一切都像一个假象。

大家都没有失去任何东西，除了尼禄，在一场团圆的结局里单单他遇到了离别。

 

他看着他的父亲，却并不知道他是谁。

他是但丁的兄长，翠西蕾蒂都认识他，唯独他的儿子，尼禄，不知道他是谁。

他唯一有印象的，是一个半月时间里，不，没有一个半月的时间，也许只有几天，尼禄没有具体地算过……他唯一记得的，是那个黑色头发绿色眼睛的男人。

和他的银手杖，他的诗集，他的碎片……

 

尼禄曾经想过，就那么一次，他宁愿不要他的父亲，而换回来那个人。

 

然而，维吉尔是他现在唯一能抓住的人。

 

尼禄依旧在哭泣，抽噎的泪水弄脏了维吉尔黑色的风衣。可此刻他索求的并非他的温度他的气味。

他索求之人永远不会再回来。带着他未明的恋情和压抑的欲望，一同埋葬进6月15日的傍晚。

那是他最隐秘的幻想和梦境，最肮脏的欲望和痛耻，无论是遗忘还是记得都清醒的痛苦。

尼禄本打算一个人保守这个秘密。

 

可维吉尔是V的本体，也是他的父亲。

也许此刻，他像第一次经历“无可奈何”的孩子，在他的父亲怀里，无助地哭泣，比起被解释“一切不可回头”，更想得到的是安慰

 

“对不起…” 维吉尔说。

“我不能把他还给你。”

他怀里的人发出了一声更明显的抽噎，紧紧攥皱了他的风衣。

 

罢了罢了，这是什么父慈子孝的场面。

但丁不想再看下去，他摆了摆手，转过了身子，给他们留一点父子亲密的时间。

 

“话说，你是怎么安慰他的？”

后来，但丁问我过他。

“我不需要安慰他。” 

“你直接变成了你的良心和他来了一炮是吗？” 但丁接受着来自维吉尔冷冰冰的白眼。

他轻笑了一声，证明了自己只是在开玩笑。

“那么，他真的存在过吗？”

“他存在过。”

“你这么确定，是因为你心中也有什么不好的念头吗？” 但丁依旧不知好歹地油嘴滑舌起来，可维吉尔看起来却很认真而慎重。

“尼禄爱他，那他就存在过。”

但丁没有想过这样的话会从他的哥哥嘴里说出来。

维吉尔转过头来看着他，平静又深沉，仿佛意有所指。

“没错，只要爱他，他就一定还在。”

也许维吉尔的唇角微微扬起，给了但丁第一次微笑。

 

“喂，老哥，你知道吗？” 但丁忽然叫住了他。

“这么多年，我一直相信你还在。”

 

—fin—


End file.
